Misunderstood Emotions
by Dark Mew Angel
Summary: Keiichiro and Ryou have feelings for each other. A misunderstanding and a terrible occurrance have caused those feelings to be kept hidden. But nothing can stay secret forever... Rated mature for yaio and lemons. Chapter 11 is finally up!
1. I Like You

Disclaimers: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Attention All: Misunderstood Emotions has been revised. I feel that I am a much better writer now than I was when I started it, so I've revised all the chapters. It's still the same story, but with more detail and a smoother writing style.

**Warning: This chapter contains malexmale romance and malexmale sex.**

Ryou and Keiichiro are the same age in this fanfiction.

Note: This chapter starts out as a dream. (You'll understand later…)

_Misunderstood Emotions: Chapter One_

Ryou sat at his desk, typing on his computer when he heard a soft knock at his door. When he got up to answer it he saw Keiichiro standing in his doorway, wearing a heavy brown coat. "Oh hi Keiichiro… Are you all right?" Ryou asked after noticing Keiichiro's glassy eyes and flushed face. Keiichiro did not respond, he simply shed his coat reveling he was wearing nothing but a thin, oversized white T-shirt. Ryou unconsciously ran his tongue over his lips as he studied Keiichiro's long slender legs and soft body.

After a minute of mentally undressing his friend, Ryou took Keiichiro's hand and led him to his bed. After somehow getting Keiichiro on the bed, Ryou ran his fingers through Keiichiro's long silky brown hair causing Keiichiro to shudder and softly moan his name.

The next thing Ryou knew he was on top of Keiichiro and they were both completely naked. Ryou quickly decided to take advantage of Keiichiro's position and began to kiss him passionately. Keiichiro didn't resist, he kissed back as his hands began to slowly roam over Ryou's body. Ryou shivered with pleasure when Keiichiro started to stoke his back and trace his spine. Purring, Ryou broke the kiss and began to place light kisses along Keiichiro's neck and chest. When Ryou got to Keiichiro's nipples he bit one lightly, causing Keiichiro to give a soft cry and arch off the bed. Ryou smirked and began to nip and suck at it as Keiichiro whimpered and grew hard against his chest.

When Ryou could feel Keiichiro's erect member pressing against him he made his way down to it, stroking it gently with his tongue and beginning to suckle it when Keiichiro began to mewl and gasp with delight.

Abruptly Ryou heard his name, spoken by a voice that sounded like his math teacher. Ryou growled, determined not to let some stupid voice distract him from perfect pleasure. Keiichiro was moaning his name again but it was beginning to sound less like moaning and more like he was calling Ryou…

"_Ryou_!" Ryou groaned and opened his eyes. His immediate view was Keiichiro, who had turned around to wake him up. "I'm sorry about waking you up Ryou… But you know we get detention for sleeping in class!" Keiichiro said, giving Ryou a rueful smile. "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ryou screamed and tumbled out of his chair. "Wait a second… chair?" Ryou thought dazedly. After getting up, he looked around him to see the familiar settings of his classroom, and the teacher giving him an angry glare. "W-we're in school?" Ryou stammered, blushing as he got back into his seat. "Yes…Are you okay Ryou?" Keiichiro replied, eyeing Ryou concernedly. "I'm fine…" Ryou said as he blushed furiously, avoiding looking at Keiichiro.

"Sensei, may I please go to the restroom?" Ryou managed to ask after he raised his hand, still avoiding Keiichiro's eyes. After getting a pass, Ryou stumbled out of his seat and ran into the hall, not stopping until he was safely in the bathroom.

"What just happened?" Ryou asked himself, leaning against a sink. "Why did I dream about…? Is it possible that I… _like him_…?"

Ryou began to feel a strange sensation in his abdomen. He didn't want to admit what it was, so he began to lash out at the source of his confusion. "No… that's impossible! I could never like Keiichiro. He's the weakest of all my friends! And he's not even _really_ my friend… We're only together because of the Mew Project! How could I possibly like someone who can't even fight the aliens? We're out risking our lives fighting… And all he does is research! I would never like someone so _weak_!"

Suddenly Ryou heard a soft sob. He turned around to see Keiichiro, tears trickling down his face. "Keiichiro… I-" was all he had time to say before Keiichiro turned and fled, dashing in the direction of the school's exit.

Keiichiro ran, heedless to the calls asking him what was wrong, paying no attention to the students that stared as he dashed past him. "My heart… feels like it's been torn to pieces… It hurts… It hurts so much… The one person I care about… cares nothing for me? …Why?... I need to get out of here… away from Ryou…"

_To Be Continued_

So that's the first chapter… What do you think? Super big thanks to my best friend for helping me with this fic. Please review! Reviews keep me updating and help me update faster. This is my first fanfic though, so please don't be too harsh.


	2. What Do You Want?

Disclaimers: If I owned Tokyo Mew Mew, Masaya would have been killed by the evil bunnies in volume two, Ichigo wouldn't be so darn obsessive, Ryou and Keiichiro would constantly be making out and the rating definitely wouldn't be 10 and up. Sadly… I don't…

**Warning: This chapter contains malexmale romance. **

I've gotten reviews:) Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. I'm so happy!

_Misunderstood Emotions: Chapter Two_

"Why did he have to hear me say those things? Why, why, why, why ,WHY?" Ryou asked himself. Keiichiro had ran away before Ryou had had a chance to explain anything and after looking for him, Ryou didn't know what to he could do besides return to class. "He probably went to Café Mew Mew… I can give him an explanation once school ends…"

Meanwhile, Keiichiro walked aimlessly though a forest. He wasn't quite sure how he had managed to find his way to his favorite spot while he could barely see because of his tears… But it was just as well. "I might as well be in a place that's peaceful while I try to figure this out…" he said to himself.

The forest Keiichiro was in was one of his favorite places, a peaceful place he went when he wanted to think. He had brought Ryou there once… At the thought of Ryou, Keiichiro felt like crying again. "Why Ryou…Why do you hate me?" Keiichiro asked softly.

Keiichiro wasn't the only person in the forest that day. Pie was also there. Kish had mentioned the forest to him earlier, saying that it would make a nice target. Of course because Kish was Kish, he had also made a condescending remark about how the Mew Mews would manage to save the forest and defeat them… _again_. Pie snarled at the thought of the Mew Mews. "Those mew mew creatures… always making fools of us…" he growled in a low, dangerous tone. "If I ever get one of them alone and helpless…" Pie smiled at thought, thinking of how much he'd enjoy hearing the girl's agonized screams.

Suddenly Pie spotted someone walking amongst the trees. When he floated closer he saw that it was a young human. Pie knew he had seen that man before… "Somewhere…" He mused, searching his memory for a slim male human with long brown hair. Pie's eyes narrowed as he realized where he had seen the human before. "At the Mew Mew's café… He is one of the ones helping the Mew Mews!" Pie smirked. The other times he had been anywhere near the helpless humans involved in the Mew Project, there had always been a Mew Mew around to protect the human. "But this time… This time he is all alone…"

Keiichiro tensed as sinister laughter reached his ears. "Who's there?" he asked, looking around. He didn't see anything, but suddenly he found himself pinned against a tree. Looking up at his attacker, he saw long pointed ears and cold eyes. "You're… an alien!" he gasped.

Pie smirked, looking down at his captive. "This human… he is beautiful…" Pie thought. "Creamy skin, soft hair, and frightened eyes…"

Keiichiro struggled, trying to get away from Pie. He didn't like the look in the alien's eyes. "What do you want?" he asked finally, after realizing Pie was much stronger than he was, and that he wasn't going to be able to escape. Pie smirked sadistically. "I was just going to kill you… But now I have something much more _fun_ in mind…" Pie said. In one smooth motion he pinned Keiichiro's hands above his head…

_To Be Continued_

Sorry it was extremely short… Yes, Pie shall be having some "fun" with Keiichiro in the next chapter, so if rape offends you please just skip to chapter four now… Please review!


	3. Lemon Pie

Disclaimers: Squirrels will take over the world in 2026. And I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

**Warning: This chapter contains malexmale rape.**

Thanks very much to everyone who reviewed! By the way, I really don't think that Pie is a sadistic rapist, I just needed a villain for my fanfic, and I like Pie so I decided to use him. Isn't my logic twisted:) I give my best friend Lyssa-chan full credit for this chapter's title.

_Misunderstood Emotions: Chapter Three_

Without any warning Pie ripped Keiichiro's collar open, causing Keiichiro to give a small cry of surprise. Keiichiro stiffened as Pie drew a thin cut along his neck. Pie bent to lap at the blood on the young man's neck and Keiichiro whimpered, trying desperately to escape from Pie's sturdy grasp. "There is no use trying to stop me… You are at my mercy!" Pie growled ripping Keiichiro's shirt completely open and raking his long nails down Keiichiro's chest. Keiichiro let out a scream of agony. "Yes that hurt right? You don't want me to that again do you?" Pie asked, gazing into Keiichiro's dilated, terrified eyes. He suddenly bit into Keiichiro's neck, digging his fangs into the soft flesh of Keiichiro's throat. Keiichiro screamed again as thick pearly tears welled up in his eyes. Pie smiled, raised his head to lick Keiichiro's tears away, and bit his cheek. Keiichiro's tears began to mingle with the blood that dripped down his face and neck. "You are so beautiful… and so helpless…" Pie murmured softly. "Your blood and your tears… They are both so perfect…"

Pie tied Keiichiro's hands above his head and undid his belt. "Please… Stop…" Keiichiro cried, struggling to get away. Pie hit him hard. While Keiichiro was stunned, Pie ripped his pants off and slid out of his own. He spread Keiichiro's legs and trust into him roughly. Keiichiro's screams made his earlier cries seem like nothing. Moaning with pleasure, Pie closed his eyes in order to fully enjoy the tight heat that surrounded him. Piegrabbed Keiichiro's hips andbegan a series of harsh forceful thrusts, each one causing Keiichiro to scream until his throat was raw. Pie beat into Keiichiro mercilessly, tearing him over and over again.

For Keiichiro it seemed a blood spattered eternity before Pie came, shooting his seed into his broken body. Pie pulled out and cut Keiichiro's hands loose, chuckling coldly ashe fell limply to the ground. Pie smiled, leaned close to Keiichiro, and said one word: "Mine." Then he vanished.

Keiichiro was bleeding everywhere and it hurt like hell. Using what was left of his willpower he curled into a ball. His body began to shake violently. Everything was getting dark and the only things he could hear were his own sobs. "Ryou… Will you even care… if I don't… come back?" Then Keiichiro's world went black.

_To Be Continued_

All Keiichiro fans are probably quite upset with me right now… I'm sorry! I really like Keiichiro too… But this needed to happen for the sake of the plot… Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome but I hate pointless flames. Remember the more people review the faster I update.


	4. I'm So Sorry

Disclaimers: Me own nothing! (Nothing means Tokyo Mew Mew of course!)

**Warning: This chapter contains malexmale romance. **

Many thanks to all the people who reviewed! This chapter is very bloody at first, but it gets fluffy near the end. Before you read this chapter, please do your best to remove your mind from the gutter.

_Misunderstood Emotions: Chapter Four_

Ryou dashed around the neighborhood, a highly worried expression on his face. After school he had ran to Café Mew Mew, but Keiichiro wasn't there. Ryou had checked everywhere he knew, but Keiichiro seemed to have disappeared. And now it was starting to get dark, and Ryou was very, very worried.

Ryou was very close to screaming several _very_ colorful words when he suddenly remembered the time Keiichiro had brought him to that forest. "It's where I go when I need to think… It's so peaceful …" Keiichiro had told him. Ryou grit his teeth, frustrated that he hadn't thought about that memory earlier. Then he dashed off towards the forest.

When Ryou had finally got to the forest he began to call Keiichiro's name. He didn't hear anything in return, the forest was much too silent. "Keiichiro…" Ryou said softly. After a few minutes of hurried walking, he spotted something a little bit up ahead. Ryou took a few hesitant steps ahead, and then began to run when he realized that whatever it was, it was covered in blood.

Ryou realized that it was a human body, and he prayed a quick desperate prayer that whoever it was, it wasn't Keiichiro. Ryou knelt beside the body, and it felt like his heart had been plunged into ice.

It was Keiichiro, and it looked like a wild animal had attacked him. He was curled into a ball against a tree. The tree's trunk was smeared with blood, as well as the grass around him. Ryou trembled as he pulled Keiichiro's legs away from his chest, in order to fully survey the damage done to his friend. Keiichiro had a bloody bite mark on one side of his face, and a bruise on the other. His neck had also been bitten, it was torn and bleeding as well. His shirt was in shreds, revealing fresh, jagged gashes on his chest. Ryou's eyes were wide as he took in this destruction. Then he noticed Keiichiro's hips. Keiichiro's hips had two dark hand shaped bruises on them, almost as though someone had been gripping them… They were bleeding in several places, almost as though someone had dug their nails into them… Then Ryou became painfully aware of where most of the blood was coming from. It trickled down Keiichiro's legs, forming a small puddle beneath him. Ryou's eyes grew wide as he realized what had happened. "He was… raped?"

Ryou shook with anger as he bent to pick Keiichiro up. Keiichiro's back was raw and slicked with blood, making him difficult to carry. "From being slammed against that tree again… and again…" Ryou thought, so full of rage he wanted to _scream_. He wanted to _murder_ whoever had dared to do this to Keiichiro.

It was pitch black outside when Ryou finally got back to Café Mew Mew. He hadn't been able to take a quick route back to the café, because a young gentleman carrying a naked bloody man tends to attract a lot of attention. No matter how badly Ryou wanted to get Keiichiro medical treatment, he couldn't jeopardize the secrecy of the Mew Project. He knew Keiichiro would feel the same.

Ryou unlocked the door to Café Mew Mew with one hand and slipped inside. He looked at Keiichiro with deep concern, seeing the severity of his friend's wounds in the light. He knew he needed to stop the bleeding, but first Keiichiro's wounds had to be cleaned. Keiichiro stirred slightly in Ryou's arms and whimpered as he was carried towards the bathroom.

Ryou rested Keiichiro against him, not caring about the blood that got on his clothes as he ran warm water into the bathtub. Ryou gathered Keiichiro into his arms and carefully lowered him into the bath. Keiichiro's eyes flew open and he screamed with pain. "FUCK!" Ryou yelled, realizing how painful the warm water must feel towards Keiichiro's wounds. Ryou pulled Keiichiro out of the bath tub and Keiichiro clung to him, sobbing into his chest. Ryou held Keiichiro close, murmuring comforting words until Keiichiro stopped sobbing. "W-why did this happen?" Keiichiro whispered. Ryou sighed, and then softly spoke. "It isn't your fault Keiichiro… It's mine. I didn't mean any of the things you heard me say… You meanso_ much _to me…"

Ryou drained the warm water and ran a little cold water. Then he climbed into the bathtub with Keiichiro in his arms. Ryou picked a clean washcloth up, wetted it, and began to wash Keiichiro's wounds. Keiichiro's eyes closed slowly and in a few moments he was asleep with his head nuzzled against Ryou's chest. Ryou finished cleaning Keiichiro's cuts and got out of the tub. After setting Keiichiro down carefully, Ryou began to rummage through the medicine chest for the first aid kit. Ryou disinfected and bandaged Keiichiro's wounds, then got him dressed in a t-shirt and a loose pair of shorts. Ryou carried Keiichiro to his bedroom and tucked him into bed. After making sure his friend was asleep, Ryou caressed Keiichiro's bandaged face, brushing his soft brown bangs out of his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Keiichiro…"

Then Ryou got up and abruptly walked out of Keiichiro's room. Only when he was out of the room and safely in the hallway did he allow his tears to come…

_To Be Continued_

Chapter three was really short, so I made this chapter a bit longer than usual. If I don't get any reviews I won't update and Ryou and Keiichiro will pay the price. (I point to Ryou and Keiichiro, who are tied up and hanging upside down over a pool of great white sharks) Ryou and Keiichiro say to please review. ;)


	5. We All Make Mistakes

Disclaimer: If I owned Tokyo Mew Mew, Ryou and Keiichiro would have done a lot more than hugging…

Sorry it took me so long to update. I was forced to vacation with a nosy friend who gets into (and reads) everything so I couldn't work on my story till I got back. Then I got grounded and wasn't allowed to use the computer for a week. Thanks to I Heart DM 11, Magick Silverfang25, DimondPrincess, Kyeticku, Anonomouse, Hickari Rioki, Ichigo12, Makai-Princess, and Kawaii Yasha for reviewing! This chapter is going to be very fluffy.

**Warning: This chapter contains malexmale romance. **

_Misunderstood Emotions: Chapter Five_

"_You cannot run away from me… My Keiichiro…"_ Keiichiro was running through a darkened forest trying desperately to escape from the thing that was pursuing him. He tripped and fell to the ground. Pie was on top of him in an instant, a sadistic smile on his face. _"You are mine…"_

Keiichiro woke up screaming. He began to thrash wildly when he felt someone's arms around him, but stopped when he realized that those arms belonged to Ryou. "Ryou… What?" Keiichiro asked, wincing slightly as he realized he had opened the wound on his neck. "You were crying in your sleep… muttering something about aliens." Ryou answered as he carefully brushed Keiichiro's tears away. Keiichiro blushed slightly and asked "But why are you here?" "I just wanted to… make sure you'd be okay." Ryou stammered as he began to blush as well. Keiichiro gave Ryou a questioning look before he noticed the nest of pillows and blankets that had been set up beside his bed.

"Now that you're awake, I'll leave if you want me to…" Ryou said, starting to get off the bed. Keiichiro grabbed the edge of Ryou's shirt, stopping him. "Please don't leave Ryou… I don't want to be alone…" Ryou sat back down on the bed and pulled Keiichiro close, hugging him. "I'll stay if that's what you want." Keiichiro yawned, feeling really sleepy all of a sudden. He relaxed against Ryou's warm body. Ryou tensed, thinking he didn't deserve to have Keiichiro so close to him. "Why don't you hate me?" he asked suddenly, gazing at Keiichiro's bandages. "I'm the one who let this happen to you." "It wasn't your fault Ryou, it was a misunderstanding." Keiichiro said, after his lips formed a sad smile.

Ryou felt hot tears begin to build up in his eyes. "He isn't angry at me… I hurt him so much and he isn't even angry at me!" he thought. Ryou thoughts were jumbled and fast and before he could stop them, he found them spilling out. "I'M SO STUPID!" he yelled, startling Keiichiro. "I ALWAYS HURT THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT!" Keiichiro sat up and asked "What do you mean?"

Ryou took a long shaky breath, and then asked "You remember the day my mom died, don't you?" "Yes." Keiichiro replied softly, prompting Ryou to continue. "We… had an argument that morning… I told her… that I hated her…" Ryou's fists were clichéd, his face contorted. "She died thinking that… thinking that I detested her…"

Keiichiro stared into Ryou's eyes before leaning his head against the other man's chest. "You aren't stupid Ryou… We all make mistakes. I'm going to be okay… And I know your mom knew how much you loved her." "You might be right…" Ryou mumbled, as his arms wrapped around Keiichiro gently. Keiichiro smiled. "I am right." Soon the two were asleep in each other's arms.

Ryou awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming through his window. He looked at his sleeping friend and wondered how it was possible for a boy to be so... _cute_. When he tried to get up Keiichiro made a soft mewing sound and snuggled against his chest, still mostly asleep. "Looks like I won't be up for a while." he thought amusedly. He blushed when he suddenly remembered how much he had opened up to Keiichiro the previous night. "Baka Ryou…" he moaned softly. Keiichiro woke up because of the sound. He opened his brown eyes and found himself staring into Ryou's aquamarine ones. He yelped "Nani!" and turned tomato red. Ryou blushed yet again and removed his hands from Keiichiro's waist. They both stared at the bed sheets, blushing furiously.

_To Be Continued_

Sorry about the long wait and the short chapter, I've been feeling depressed lately and my mind is blank. Reviews make me feel better and help me update so please review.


	6. I'm Fine

Disclaimers: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Sorry about the long wait. Thanks to I Heart DM 11, Magick-Silverfang25, Hikari Rioki, Ichigo12, Smurf2005, lily and DimondPrincess for reviewing! This chapter is extremely angsty because I was really upset when I wrote it. This fanfic will have a happy ending. Please keep that in mind and don't brutally murder me when you read this chapter.

**Warning: This chapter contains malexmale romance and a suicide attempt.**

_Misunderstood Emotions: Chapter Six_

"I'm sorry about last night." Keiichiro mumbled as he absently twirled a lock of his hair between his fingers. Ryou frowned and reached to touch the bandage on Keiichiro's cheek. "You don't need to apologize Keiichiro. You were helping me… when I'm the one who should be helping you. I know you must be hurting…" he said. "I'm okay." Keiichiro said flatly. "If you're sure…" Ryou said, concern evident in his voice.

Ryou's stomach growled. "You must be hungry. You should eat something." Keiichiro said, smiling at Ryou. He smiled, but his eyes were sad. "Do you want breakfast or anything?" Ryou asked. "I'm going to shower first." Keiichiro said. "Just tell me if you need anything." Ryou called as he stood up and walked out of Keiichiro's room. Keiichiro didn't respond.

When Keiichiro was sure Ryou had gone downstairs to the kitchen, he rolled over painfully and got out of bed. He almost cried out as his entire body began to sting with fresh agony. He wanted to scream so badly. "But I can't scream…" Keiichiro always acted cheerful, but that cheerfulness was a mask that hid loneliness and fear. He never showed it when he was in pain, he kept it inside. "I'm okay…" he told himself as he began to walk towards the bathroom, his body aching.

Finally Keiichiro got to the bathroom. Theman winced when his clothes rubbed against his wounds as he ripped them off. He removed his bandages, letting the crimson stained material flutter to the floor. He filled the bathtub with steaming hot water and got in, biting his lip so hard he drew blood as the water stung his raw wounds. Keiichiro grabbed a rough cloth and began to scrub his body viciously. A cry of pain escaped him as the jagged slashes on his chest reopened. "_He_ gave you these wounds…" A voice in his head taunted. "You're _unclean_… You've been _used_…"

Keiichiro stained the water pink with his own blood. He scrubbed in a frenzy, as if he could wash away his pain. Finally he stopped, gazing at the bloody water out of glazed eyes. "I'm… _not_ okay…" he whispered. The pain finally took over as Keiichiro slipped under the water. He didn't intend to come back up…

_To Be Continued_

Noooooooo… How could I do that? I'm putting my poor sweet Keii-chan through so much pain! I'M SORRY KEII-CHAN! Anyway, I'm sorry about the short chapter. Please review.


	7. Save Me

Disclaimers: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

I'm sorry about the long wait! Thanks to Magick-Silverfang25, Ichigo12, DimondPrincess, I Heart DM 11, and Hikari Rioki for reviewing. You didn't think I was really going to kill Keiichiro, did you? I love him way to much to do that!

**Warning: This chapter contains malexmale romance.**

_Misunderstood Emotions: Chapter Seven_

Ryou was making breakfast for himself when he suddenly got the feeling that something was wrong. He immediately thought of how strange Keiichiro had been acting earlier. "I knew something was wrong with him!" he thought. Abandoning his food, Ryou hurried out of the kitchen and dashed up the stairs. "Why am I so worried?" Ryou asked himself outside the bathroom. "Keiichiro?" He called cautiously, knocking on the door. Hearing no reply, Ryou began to open the door.

Ryou swung the door open, and was shocked by what he saw. Keiichiro was floating facedown in the bathtub. "KEIICHIRO!" He screamed, running over to the bathtub and dragging Keiichiro out of the water. Keiichiro was deathly pale and he wasn't breathing. "Stay calm…" Ryou commanded himself. Tilting Keiichiro's head back he covered the young man's mouth with his own, breathing into it. "Still not breathing!" He began to push rapidly on Keiichiro's chest. Ryou could have cried with relief when Keiichiro coughed and began to breath.

Keiichiro's eyes opened slowly. The first thing he saw was Ryou's slightly out of focus face (which was inches from his own). "R-Ryou?" He whispered before losing consciousness again. Ryou grabbed Keiichiro's wrist to check his pulse. "He's breathing now…" he thought, giving a relived sigh.

After Ryou calmed down his thoughts began to drift to how soft Keiichiro's lips were. "BAD THOUGHTS! BAD RYOU!" he mentally scolded himself, shaking his head. "Think about something more important, like what the hell happened here." He checked over Keiichiro with a half worried-half embarrassed expression on his face. "Those wounds on his chest are bleeding again…" In addition to Keiichiro's newly reopened wounds, Ryou noticed the water in the bathtub was tinted pink with blood. "He couldn't have bled this much by accident…" Then he noticed the washcloth on the edge of the tub. "It's covered in blood…" Ryou stared at Keiichiro in shock. "He did this to himself? …He said he was okay…"

Keiichiro made a whineing noise and opened his eyes again. "Ryou?" He asked as he winced and sat up. Ryou stared at him for a few seconds before wrapping him in a tight hug. "You're alive…" he said softly. Keiichiro felt something wet drip onto his shoulder. He realized Ryou was crying. "Ryou… Why are you crying?" "Because… Because almost lost you, baka!" Ryou choked out. Ryou shed a few more tears, and then dried his eyes. "What happened to you?" he asked, staring intently into Keiichiro's eyes. Keiichiro didn't answer, it appeared he had suddenly taken extreme interest in the floor. "You tried to kill yourself, didn't you?" Ryou asked. Keiichiro bust into tears, answering Ryou's question without speaking a word. Ryou took him in his arms and cuddled him, stroking his hair. "It's okay…" he murmured.

Keiichiro cried for a few minutes before speaking. "I-I can't take it anymore…" Ryou pulled him closer and said "You don't have to endure this alone, Keiichiro. I want to know when you're in pain. I want to be able to help you. So please… Don't try to take your own life! Please Keiichiro… You don't know how much you mean to me…" Keiichiro gave a small smile before leaning against Ryou. "Okay…" he whispered.

_To Be Continued_

That was fluffy… Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I update. : )


	8. You're Okay Now

Disclaimers: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Wee, I've been busy with schoolwork lately. Thanks very much to Ichigo12, Hikari Rioki, Kawaii Yasha, Smurf2005, sunfloweria , Magick-Silverfang25, kuro17, Anime Writer2, HottieKarasu, Ringo-Crimson-Apple, I Heart DM 11, Uriko, um no name, yuyuyasha33, yakusoku-tenshi, setsuna-sailo-pluto and schycosamri for reviewing! I'm in an extremely fluffy mood right now because I finally got to watch the TMM anime. Episode 36 is so cute! It has inspired me…

**Warning: This chapter contains malexmale romance.**

_Misunderstood Emotions: Chapter Eight_

Ryou jumped slightly as he felt Keiichiro slacken against him. "Keiichiro?" he asked in concern. He sighed with relief when he felt Keiichiro's steady heartbeat against him and realized that his friend was only sleeping. "My poor Keiichiro…" Ryou thought as he gently brushed Keiichiro's tears away. "Wait… Did I just call him "mine"?" he asked himself as a blush began to spread across his face.

"I can think about that later!" Ryou scolded himself as he gently set Keiichiro down and went to get bandages from the medicine cabinet. He sighed as he began to wrap Keiichiro's chest up. "He has such terrible wounds… How could I have not noticed how serious they were?" Ryou asked himself sadly as he watched blood slowly seep through Keiichiro's bandages. "Keiichiro's so good at hiding his pain… But he needs help right now… He said he couldn't take the pain anymore…"

As Ryou mused he realized that there was one thing he could use to help Keiichiro. He picked Keiichiro up carefully, walked to his bedroom, and carefully set Keiichiro down on his bed. "I'll be right back." he told his sleeping friend before leaving his bedroom and sprinting down the stairs that led to the basement.

Walking past the various machines, Ryou soon came to what he was looking for, an ordinary looking steel box with a combination lock on it. "Twenty-five, seven, thirteen." Ryou muttered as he unlocked the lock. He opened the box and took out the single item inside, a small glass bottle with a heart shaped stopper. "I hope this works…" he whispered.

Keiichiro moaned as he opened his eyes. He sat up painfully and noticed Ryou sitting in a chair across the room. "How are you feeling?" Ryou asked as he made his way across the room to sit on the bed beside Keiichiro. "Not to good…" Keiichiro said, wincing. "I have something to change that." Ryou said, opening his palms to reveal a glass bottle. "Is that Mew Aqua?" Keiichiro asked as he carefully took the small bottle from Ryou. "Yeah…" Ryou answered. "R-200 brought me what was left over from the last battle. I forgot about it up until now."

"But… what does this have to do with me?" Keiichiro asked. "You can use it to heal yourself!" Ryou said, smiling for the first time in days. "Ryou… You know how important mew aqua is. This could be used to prevent a disaster. I can't justify using it… just to save myself. I'm not… worth that." Keiichiro said softly. "Yes you are!" Ryou said. "You're worth so much more that mew aqua!" "No I'm not…" Keiichiro replied. Ryou grabbed Keiichiro's hands and clasped them in his own. "Just use the mew aqua, Keiichiro. Please?" Keiichiro blushed. "If you think it's worth it…" he whispered. Ryou carefully pulled the heart shaped stopper out of the bottle. "I'm not a mew mew… But I pray I can use this…" He thought before splashing the bottle's contents onto Keiichiro.

Keiichiro felt as if he were floating. He felt so warm, so peaceful. His eyes closed and he let his mind go blank. The next thing he felt were Ryou's arms around him in a tight embrace. "You're okay now…" Ryou murmured softly as he hugged Keiichiro tight, never wanting to let him go.

_To Be Continued_

Wee! 'Tis fluffy again... Please review.


	9. I Love You

Disclaimers: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Yes, I am alive. And I didn't forget about my fanfic. I'm really sorry, but something went wrong with my computer, and it took a while to get it fixed so I could update. This chapter is dedicated to my goods friend Crissy and her parents, Joe and Jen for fixing my computer. Big thanks to silver wolf demoness, Ichigososofan, MistressOfYugio, Reena, gelatinoussugar, Ringo-Crimson-Apple, boycrazy, Twysted.Care.Bear, Hikari Rioki, Magick-Silverfang25, Ichigo12, kira, I Heart DM 11, Quicksilver Foxx and yuyuyasha33 for reviewing!

**Warning: This chapter contains malexmale romance.**

_Misunderstood Emotions: Chapter Nine_

Keiichiro felt Ryou's arms tighten around him, unwilling to let go. "I was so afraid…afraid you were never going to open your eyes again…" The blond boy said softly. Keiichiro suddenly pushed Ryou away to look him in the face, his dark brown eyes meeting Ryou's kind, but serious blue ones. Keiichiro smiled softly. "You were really worried about me, weren't you?" he asked. "Of course I was!" Ryou exclaimed, seemingly surprised Keiichiro needed to ask. Ryou suddenly found Keiichiro's arms around his shoulders and the brunet resting his head in the crook of Ryou's neck. "Thank you Ryou… Thank you for caring about me…"

"Oh and before I forget, you need to make a couple of phone calls." Ryou said turning to Keiichiro. "I do?" Keiichiro asked wondering what Ryou meant. "Yes you do, unless you want Café Mew Mew open, with the girls and a bunch of customers running around."

"No Ryou doesn't have a high fever!" Keiichiro exclaimed talking into the phone to Ichigo. He had already called Lettuce ("Is everything okay Akasaka-san?") Mint ("All right, I have dancing lessons tomorrow anyway.") Pudding ("Wow a vacation na no da!") and Zakuro ("Okay…") and now he was trying to convince Ichigo that Ryou wasn't delusional because he was giving the mew mews an actual vacation. That… wasn't an easy job. "But Shirogane _never_ gives us any time off!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Well he's in a generous mood today. Goodbye!" Keiichiro hung up the phone and sighed in relief. "Gee you'd think I treated them like slaves the way she talked." Ryou remarked from across the room. Keiichiro smiled and chuckled softly. "What are you laughing about?"

The next few days were uneventful. With Café Mew Mew closed there was no Lettuce breaking dishes, no Pudding swinging from the ceiling, no Ichigo arguing with Mint, and no Zakuro frightening customers. For once in a lifetime it was actually peaceful at the café.

Ryou would have liked to have been able to enjoy the break from the insanity. But he couldn't relax completely, Because he worried about Keiichiro. He knew the man wasn't in pain anymore. At least… not any physical pain. But Keiichiro eye's held a sad, almost haunted look. He flinched at the slightest touch and he avoided looking Ryou in the face. It wasn't like before, when he was in shock and in physical pain. It was different. It was worse.

Keiichiro knew Ryou thought something was wrong. He also knew Ryou was right. But he couldn't tell Ryou was wrong. Those moments of closeness he'd had with Ryou… When Ryou hugged him, when he'd comforted him … They'd made Keiichiro fall even more in love with Ryou, if that was even possible. And now it was becoming nearly impossible to hide his feelings. "But I can never tell him how I feel…" Keiichiro thought. "I don't want him to hate me…"

"Hey Keiichiro…" Ryou said. He'd approached his friend in the living room after dinner, so there nothing for Keiichiro to do to avoid his questions. "Something's wrong isn't it?" he asked softly. "No nothing's wrong!" Keiichiro answered a little to quickly avoiding Ryou's serious gaze. "Keiichiro…" Ryou gently put his hand on Keiichiro's shoulder. Keiichiro flinched at the touch. Ryou pulled his hand away, feeling slightly hurt. "Please Keiichiro… Just tell me what's wrong." Keiichiro choked back a yell he could feel building in his throat. "I told you nothing's wrong." he said quietly, staring at the floor. "Keiichiro…" Ryou started. "I CAN'T TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG OKAY?" Ryou jumped at the sudden yell staring at Keiichiro in surprise. Keiichiro _never_ raised his voice. Keiichiro raised his face to look at Ryou and Ryou saw that there were tears building in his eyes. "I can't tell you what's wrong… because you'd only be disgusted…" Keiichiro said softly, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to flow down his face. "Keiichiro… you can tell me anything." Ryou said. "Whatever it is I promise I won't be offended. Can't you trust me?"

Keiichiro bit his lip, trying not to cry. "Perfect now he thinks I don't trust him." he thought sadly. " Ryou it's not that…I trust you more than anyone else. But… I don't want to ruin our friendship. I can't tell you what's wrong. I can't tell you that I love you…" Keiichiro thought. He froze as he felt the secret he had kept for so long struggling to escape his lips. "No…I can't tell him!" But his body seemed to be going against his wishes, disobeying his mind. "I-I love you…" Keiichiro whispered.

_To Be Continued_

I'm sorry! I don't update for forever and then I end the chapter with a cliffhanger! Please review! If I know people are still reading this fanfic I promise to update **soon. **Thanks for reading!


	10. I'm Glad

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

I have updated at last. And now that school is finally out, I can spend more time on this story, so I'll be updating more often for the next two months. Thanks very much to Reena, Hikari Rioki, Chain, Drive Me Mercury, whomthatshallnotbnamed, sillywilly, gigigcat88, Quicksilver Foxx, I Heart DM 11, MoonliteShiningStar, ArikaPhantomess, Lissa-Chan, DREAMS of CRYSTALLIZE LOVE, FlamingCrane, Random person, salley19166, gelatinoussugar, KishxIchigo, mishiko, and ShyFox for reviewing!

**Warning: This chapter contains malexmale romance.**

_Misunderstood Emotions: Chapter Nine_

Ryou froze. He couldn't move, he couldn't think. "Did he just… say he loved me?" Keiichiro buried his head in his hands and began to sob silently. Ryou's voice broke the silence abruptly. Countless questions ran through his mind, but they would have to wait. Ryou only cared about Keiichiro. "Keiichiro is that true… do you love me?" Ryou asked softly. Keiichiro spoke tears glimmering in his eyes. "Yes… I-I'm sorry…"

"Keiichiro?" Keiichiro winced, clearly expecting Ryou's voice to become harsh, or sickened. Ryou reached out a hand to Keiichiro's shoulder and Keiichiro went completely rigid at the touch, afraid of Ryou's reaction. Ryou wanted to assure Keiichiro that he wasn't angry, but Keiichiro didn't seem to be listening to him. Ryou's hand traveled to Keiichiro's cheek and softly touched it. Keiichiro's eyes met Ryou's and Ryou could see everything Keiichiro was thinking, Keiichiro's fear and shame reflected in his dark eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Ryou said. Keiichiro felt an icy hand grip his heart and begin to crush it, causing a cold, intense pain. Keiichiro's eyes fill up with fresh tears and Ryou realized that it must have sounded like he was rejecting Keiichiro. He hurried to correct his mistake. "No… I mean I'm sorry I didn't tell you before… I love you too…"

Keiichiro didn't have time to react to this sudden confession before Ryou caught his lips in a gentle kiss. Keiichiro's mind went completely blank, and he was aware only of Ryou's lips against his own. Ryou swallowed a sudden moan as Keiichiro began to respond to his kiss, and soft lips began to press heatedly against his own. They finally broke apart. Keiichiro stared at Ryou, his face flushed and his eyes wide. Ryou smiled and scooped Keiichiro into his lap. "I just want to be close to you…" he murmured. Keiichiro smiled softly and cuddled against Ryou feeling safe, completely safe in the blonde's arms.

After several minutes of calm silence Ryou spoke. "So how long… Have you felt this way about me?" Keiichiro was silent for a second then slowly answered "For a very long time." "Why didn't you ever tell me?" Ryou asked. Keiichiro calmly answered, "Because you loved Ichigo-san." Ryou opened his mouth, then closed it, seeing no point in denying the truth. "You were in love with her…and I thought that she might have loved you in return. That would have made you happy. I didn't want to interfere with your happiness, so I didn't tell you how I felt."

"While we're on the subject… How long have you loved me?" Keiichiro asked quietly. Ryou thought for a moment. "I can't say exactly how long." He answered. "It was a few months ago that I started feeling well… weird around you. But I didn't understand what I was feeling. No, I didn't _want _to understand what I was feeling. Then I had a dream, and I realized how I felt about you. And I wouldn't accept my feelings. So I said terrible things about you, and you overheard and were hurt because of my inability to accept what I feel. So… I'm sorry." "It's okay." Keiichiro said. "I'm just glad… that we're together now." "I'm glad too…" Ryou said.

_To Be Continued_

I'm sorry this was such a short chapter. But I plan to update again, very soon. And the next chapter will be a lemon, if I get reviews. Please review!


	11. I Want You

Disclaimers: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A RYOU X KEIICHIRO LEMON. IF MALE X MALE SEX OFFENDS YOU, PLEASE CLOSE THIS WINDOW OR CLICK YOUR BACK BUTTON NOW.**

Gack... Has it seriously been over half a year since I've updated? I'm very sorry about the long wait... School and family troubles have caused me much woe... But I've revised all the chapters, and finally wrote the thing everyone has been bugging me about since chapter five. (See above warning) I'm sorry that there are probably typos in this chapter, but I don't have acess to Spell Check right now. Thanks very much to KishxIchigo, cyadel, MewChoco, Glammer Girl, NejiGirl, Hikari Rioki, Linkin Park 4 Ever, luvwell, PurpleInkBlot, Sarah, YAMITENSHIKAGOME, Lurel, Amritha, Super Lucky Tiki Charm, lil kit, letryouluv, lil crazy head, Sadie Woods, and sacasam480 for reviewing!

_Important: The events in this chapter happen two monthes after chapter 10._

_Missunderstood Emotions: Chapter Eleven _

It was a warm, sunny day in June. A cool, gentle breeze blew, softly stirring the blooms on the cherry trees outside Café Mew Mew. It was all very peaceful and quiet. Inside the café however, it was a different story…

"Watch as Pudding spins on a ball and blows fire na no da!" a certain monkey girl exclaimed as she rolled around on a giant yellow ball, breathing fire and narrowly missing squishing and/or burning innocent customers. "PUDDING!" An exasperated Ichigo yelled as she attempted to catch the monkey girl, trying to stop the café from being burnt to the ground. Meanwhile, Lettuce repeatedly apologized to the twitching customer she had spillt hot tea on, and Mint calmly ignored everything as she sipped her tea in a dignified manner. Zakuro had gone home early, complaining of a headache.

In the café's kitchen, Keiichiro hummed softly as he added the finishing touches to a chocolate cake. "Akasaka-san, is the cake ready yet?" Ichigo asked, peeking into the kitchen. "Yes." Keiichiro replied. Ichigo stumbled into the kitchen, a look a relief on her face. In one breath, Ichigo said "Good,-cause-a-group-of-kids-are-throwing-a-mass-temper-fit-because-they-haven't-gotten-their-cake-yet!" Keiichiro smiled ruefully and handed the tray with the cake on it to Ichigo. "Thanks Akasaka-san!" Ichigo yelled as she dashed out of the kitchen, cradling the tray to her chest.

"She should be more careful carrying that…" Ryou said, as he quietly stepped into the kitchen. Keiichiro turned to Ryou and smiled. Ryou smiled at Keiichiro in return, a loving look in his eyes.

Nearly two months had passed since Ryou and Keiichiro had admitted their love to each other, and everything had been running quite smoothly since then. Café Mew Mew had reopened, and there hadn't been any alien attacks. The mew mews didn't suspect that anything had changed in Ryou and Keiichiro's relationship, though Ichigo was suspicious of how cheerful Ryou had become.

"Damn customers... Damn Mew Mews..." Ryou muttered as he flopped into a chair. The cafe had closed about a half an hour ago, and the Mew Mews had just left. "Tired?" Keiichiro asked, as he sat down next to Ryou. "They're. So. Loud." Ryou said, in refrence to the Mew Mews. Keiichiro giggled. Ryou frowned, then smirked. "What?" Keiichiro asked as Ryou leaned towards him. Ryou cupped Keiichiro's face in his hands and kissed him deeply. "Mummmmmmph!" said Keiichiro, before giving in to Ryou's kiss. Ryou smiled against Keiichiro's lips before he pulled away. "Any more chuckles at my expense?" he asked Keiichiro. "If I do laugh...will you kiss me again?"

After getting ready for bed, Ryou headed to Keiichiro's bedroom. Since the night the men had exchanged their confessions, they'ed been sleeping in the same bed. Keiichiro had silently appeared in Ryou's doorway that night, and Ryou had invited him in. It seemed natural, right. Ryou's bed was a bit on the small side though, and since that rather cramped night they both slept in Keiichiro's room.

Ryou entered Keiichiro's room to find Keiichiro already in bed, reading. Noticing Ryou, Keiichiro closed his book and set it aside. Ryou climbed into the bed, slipping under the sheets. Keiichiro however, made no move to cuddle against him, as he had evey night for the past two monthes. "Is somthing wrong?" Ryou asked. Keiichiro's voice was soft and regretfull as he replyed "I... want you so bad that it hurts..."

_To Be Continued _

Yes I know, really short chapter and no lemon. But I have to post this now, so I can delete it off my computer without losing it. My computer has to have no trace of yaio or lemon on it by tomarrow. (My Mom's checking it...) I'll be posting the next lemony chapter quite soon if I get nice reviews. I'm not sure if anyone is still reading this, so even a little review will be mch apreciateed


End file.
